


Haunting Ghosts

by GreekgeekSingsUndertale



Series: There's Always An Echo [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Character aren't Underfell, F/F, F/M, For the most part, Ghosts, No Smut, Past Echofell AU, Sans remembers some things, Spirits, different timelines, sequel to A Distant Echo, void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekgeekSingsUndertale/pseuds/GreekgeekSingsUndertale
Summary: After the events of A Distant Echo, Sans starts seeing some things. When Frisk acts weird and he sees something, will he be sucked back to another timeline? Everyone has ghosts, it's time to see them. Sequel to A Distant Echo. Partially Echofell, Flowerfell with echo flowers.ON HIATUS





	1. Lost Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Please read A Distant Echo first.

Sans was no fool. He knew something was off with this human. 

When he first met them, she looked relieved when she saw him. Who would be relieved to see the physical representation of death? Also, the skeleton, when he got his first look at them, got a huge blast of déjà vu. When asked her if he met her before she obviously lied. 

All throughout the underground everyone she met she seemed to already know about them. But, even though she knew their names, what they looked like, and what they did, she was shocked when she met them. 

The thing that shocked Sans the most was how close Frisk acted towards him. She got along great with Papyrus and the others, but she always was near the short monster. 

There had to be a reset sometime, but where? Sans remembered all the resets since…

He thought about that day where he regretted what happened. 

Flashback

“Why does no one believe me?” Sans wondered, sitting on the old couch. 

His mother died a couple of years ago, his father died a couple of months ago, and the prince and princess died yesterday. Now he was left to take care of his baby brother. 

Right now he was in his house, in the middle of Snowdin, and no one remembered Gaster. 

Sans was trying to convince a couple of monsters to help him by telling them his situation. His neighbors, since forever, didn’t know his father. They believed that the two skeletons were living alone since their mother died. 

The 16-year-old monster only knew that his dad was working on a project and testing it when he disappeared/died. 

The machine was a timeline machine. Not a time machine, a timeline machine. It was supposed to find other timelines and traverse them. 

Sans’ theory was that Gaster tried to get the machine to work when it wasn't ready. The machine then ripped the scientist from reality and erased his existence. Luckily, Sans and Papyrus weren't at the house when he did the test. 

Sans was feeling sorry for himself. The passing of Asriel and Chara hit everyone hard. For Sans, it was a reminder of his dead parents. 

He thought it was time to finally check out the secret lab. Ever since he couldn't find Gaster and no one remembered him, Sans hadn't been in the back at all. 

He went to back, after checking that Papyrus was asleep in his bed. Normally he would teleport, but he seemed to have lost that ability. He suspected it had to do with HP, or hope, that lowered down to 2 when his father died and down to 1 when the king’s children died. 

Inside the secret lab was the timeline machine. It looked like a giant computer with a keypad. The screen was cracked and a bunch of wires were falling out. 

Sans looked at a button that said RESET. Thinking it would do nothing, he pushed it. 

And. 

And!

AND!

Nothing happened. But Sans felt a shiver. 

After standing there for a couple of minutes before throwing a blanket over it. There was no way it could be fixed. 

Outside he heard a bunch of monsters shouting about a speech the king had given. Apparently, he claimed war on the humans and he told everyone to don't lose hope. 

That was too late for Sans. He already lost hope, but he'll hang on for Papyrus. 

Flashback over

The skeleton learned year later that that machine allowed him to remember timelines. So, if there was a reset, why couldn't he remember it?

He wondered this as he was sitting at his hot dog stand in Hotland. He came here after he talked to Frisk a bit at MTT Resort. 

RING!

His phone buzzed, “hey, Paps.”

“SANS,” his brother screamed through the phone, “MEET ME AT THE KING’S HOUSE! FRISK NEEDS OUR HELP!”

He then hung up. Immediately Sans ran to the castle. 

15 minutes later

This is the worst moment of Sans life. Flowey appeared at the castle, where Frisk, Asgore, Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, himself, and every monster in the underground were, and stole all their souls. 

Now, the shorter skeleton was stuck in his own mind. All his bad memories, from this timeline or others that Flowey had caused, were flowing through his head and he could only think about the worst in life. 

“Sans!” He heard the voice of the human call out to him, “Sans!”

“What's the point,” he through bones at Frisk, who easily dodged them. 

“I'm feeling bonely,” she laughed. Sans had to hold a chuckle. 

“Everything will just reset,” he frowned. 

The word reset caused Frisk to pause, but she quickly through another pun at the monster. 

“Don’t be such a lazybones,” the human complained, “let's go eat some spaghetti with Papyrus!”

Sans said nothing and attacked again. 

Frisk sighed, there were tears in her eyes. What else could she do? Maybe… Maybe…

“Sans,” she stood her ground and took a hit bringing her HP to 15, “I love you.”

What? Those words shocked him out of his haze. 

“Frisk!” He asked as the human started to disappeared. 

“I'll be back,” she looked around, “stay determined.” She disappeared. 

What just happened? Sans had no clue what that was about and now he was stuck in blackness. 

“MAYBE WE DON’T DESERVE TO BE FREE!” He heard his voice shout from the distance. 

Sans turned around to see him, but in red and black, Frisk, who had echo flowered covering her, Flowey, in a pot, and Asgore, all in red. All of them were flickering, like a glitch. 

The copy of Sans continued to talk, but his voice became jumbled. Soon, he saw a blood red version of his Gaster Blaster shoot at the king. After a bit he brought Asgore to 1 health. 

The imagine started to slip away and was gone. Sans could've sworn that he remembered that, but he couldn't. It was like he forgot, but was supposed to know. 

CRASHHSH!

A sound like breaking glass happened and Sans found himself in an area by the now broken barrier with other monsters. Frisk was laying in between everyone, asleep, but Toriel was talking to her. 

All Sans could think about was what Frisk said. Judging by the expressions of his friends and brother they didn't remember what happened. Maybe it was that stupid machine that let him remember. 

Soon, Frisk woke up and talked to everyone. Once she moved to Papyrus and Sans she avoided eye contact with the shorter brother. 

Once everything settled, Sans was going to question Frisk and he was going to find out about those spirit like things he saw.


	2. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans confronts Frisk and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, so long since I started this fanfic that I never finished, but I wanna get back to it! Make sure to read A Distant Echo before Haunting Ghosts.

Things on the surface were going great! With the help of the newly appointed Ambassador Frisk, the monsters gained the land surrounding the mountain. 

Ebott City was the name and it had something for everyone. It was in the middle of the forest where it snowed a lot for the bunny monsters. There was a beach right next to them so the fish creatures can swim. With fire and electric the monsters made an hot enough environment for everyone. 

Sans lived in an exact copy of his old home, complete with Christmas lights. Papyrus had a car that they sometimes drove on the abandoned high way near them. Undyne and Alphys were married and they were starting their family. Asgore, Toriel, and Frisk were a family, living together in a simple house. 

It was perfect...

Except, something was lingering in the back of Sans mind, and in front of his eyes. 

Sometimes, when he was alone, he could hear whispers. Sometimes it was Papyrus' voice, but it was cruel. 

"WHAT IS THAT LAZYBONES DOING?! WHEN I FIND HIM I'M GONNA-"

Other times, when walking through the forest, a mirage like effect appeared in front of him. A cottage appeared and flickered in and out of existence. On a couple of occasions he sweared he saw a figure of him in a red and black coat. 

At first he dismissed these visions, thinking he was not getting enough sleep. It wasn't until he was walking with Frisk and noticed her looking at the cottage that he realized they were real, of semi real. 

If you asked Sans about his relationship with Frisk, he was say it was... uncomfortable. She barley spoke to him after the barrier broke and it was very rare that they spent time together. 

It probably was because of the love confession that Frisk pretty sure Sans forgot, but he might've remembered. 

Sans blushed Blue at the thought. He was meaning to bring it up when everything calmed down. He guessed now was good a time as ever. 

Sans   
*ya wanna take a walk? i want to show ya something. 

Frisk  
*Sure!

Sans  
*meet me in the forest. 

Sans set down his phone and teleported to the edge of the forest and waited. Soon, the young adult ambassador appeared. 

"Hey, Sans," she whispered, "what did you want to show me?"

"follow me," he slowly got up and walked into the forest. Frisk quickly followed. 

"so," they were halfway to their location, "a year since we broke the barrier. thanks."

"It was nothing," she blushed. 

"but," he continued, "why were you in the Underground it the first place?"

Frisk stopped in her tracks with widened eyes. She shook her head over and over again until tears came out. 

"woah, kid," Sans held out his arms, not sure what to do, "you don't have to answer."

The started walking again in silence until they reached a clearing. 

Just in time to see a version of Papyrus in red and black run past them with an echo flower in a pot. 

"I love you!" The flower mumbled in a familiar voice. 

"SHUT UP!" Papyrus growled and he suddenly turned into smoke. 

"What?" Frisk looked at where the ghost was and thought out loud, "a year... it's been a year."

She turned around, only to face Sans smiling with a brow raised. 

"so," he questioned, "you wanna tell me what that was?"


End file.
